1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoresist composition, a method of forming a pattern, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display substrate that is used for a display device may include a thin film transistor that serves as a switching element for driving a pixel unit, a signal line connected to the thin film transistor, and a pixel electrode. The signal line may include a gate line providing a gate signal, and a data line crossing the gate line and providing a data signal.
A photolithography process may be used for forming the thin film transistor, the signal line, and the pixel electrode. According to the photolithography process, a photoresist pattern may be formed on an object layer, and the object layer may be patterned by using the photoresist pattern as a mask to form a desired pattern.